For various occasions it is desirable to provide gifts for one's friends or relatives, and it is a further desire to provide something which is unique and out of the ordinary. In this regard, it is desirable to have a different or unique package for your gift to further emphasize the feelings between the giver and the receiver or at least to make the receiver feel extraordinary.
Heretofore, many different kinds of packages or packaging have been used to attempt to make such uniqueness and attractiveness, but most of such attempts have been very ordinary and usual. For instance, various different designs and colorings have been printed on wrapping paper to attempt to create such uniqueness, and yet, what with the myriad of presents or gifts that are exchanged, such attempts at making unusual designs on paper become somewhat ordinary.
In view of the foregoing, it is a desire to provide a unique package for articles which are given as gifts or presents such that the articles are within an inflated balloon. In this regard, it is believed that on the occurrence of an extremely unusual happening such as an engagement of marriage between people, an engagement ring or the like might be uniquely presented by being within a balloon filled with air.
However, it has been difficult to provide such unique packaging what with the size of the opening to a balloon as compared with articles which might be placed therewithin.